My Vampire Family
by Isabelle-chii
Summary: Meet Aidou , son of Rogue and Lucy Cheney. Aidou and his parents have a BIG secret that only they and Frosch know... They're secret is that they are Vampires...
1. Chapter 1

Hi, My name is Aidou Cheney, 11 years old, the son of Rouge and Lucy Cheney. I am here to write some of the information about my family in my diary.

**_In the diary:_**

I am here writing this to you, I'm gonna store the information about my family in this diary.  
My family is a vampire. We do extra ordinary things, like drinking blood but we're different.  
We just drink blood from animals not humans. But as you see, no one knew that we are vampires, even Grandpa Makarov, Uncle Laxus, Grandpa Jiemma, Auntie Yukino and not even my aunts and uncles in all the other guilds. Only me, Dad, Mom, and Frosch know about this. So can u do me a favor? Can you keep this a secret?  
Never tell this to anyone okay?

Truly yours,  
Aidou Cheney

*closes the book then Aidou turn around and look at the readers as his eyes turn bloody red and fangs came out* I love my family!

* * *

**_YO! ERIN HERE~! CHAPTER 2 WILL BE OUT HOPEFULLY NEXT WEEK OR EARLIER... THIS IS WRITTEN BY TAKESHI-NII. WITH THE HELP OF ME AND ERZA-NEE :D_**


	2. Chapter 2

Aidou: Argh..Sunlight,Morning..I hate you!

Lucy: Aidou, time to wake up…it's breakfast time..

Aidou: Five more minutes!

Lucy: Want me to call your aunt Minerva?

Aidou: Ok..I'm up..I'm up!

Lucy: -giggles as she brush her son's hair- See you at the dining room..-kiss his forehead-

Aidou: Ok mom…

_-TIMESKIP-_

_~At the dining room~_

Rogue: Aidou, we're going to visit your mom's old friends at the Fairy Tail Guild so get ready, okay?

Aidou: Okay dad.

Lucy: I would like to introduce you with my old friends *smiles*

Aidou: Oh...Okay mom *in Aidou's mind* Fairy Tail Guild huh..looks like interesting

Rogue: But always remember, they shouldn't know that 3 of us are vampires okay?

Lucy: Okay honey

~Fairy Tail Guild's entrance~

Lucy: Long time no see minna! *smiles*

Everyone: Lucy!

Master Makarov: Lucy, we're so happy to see you *hugs lucy*

Lucy: I'm so happy too, master! By the way this is our son, Aidou Cheney

Aidou: It's nice to meet you *bows*

Master Makarov: Nice to meet you too, Aidou! You really look like your father and your mother eh *giggles*

Rogue: It's nice to see you, master

Master Makarov: You too, so go on and talk with everyone

Gray: *drops his cup of water* Lu...cy...

Lucy: *look at Gray* Hi Gray! *smiles*

Gray: Oh..Hi! *smiles back*

Lucy: How are you Gray? *sit beside him*

Gray: Well,I'm fine…*nervously laugh*

Rouge: Yo! Gray…*waves at Gray*

Gray: Hi Rouge! *waves back*

Rouge: Honey..I'm gonna go to the Sabertooth guild…I have something to do in there..Ok? *kisses Lucy's cheeks*

Lucy: Ok…Be careful..*Kisses Rouge's Cheeks*

Rouge: Ok..bye.. *walks out the guild*

Gray: Umm…Lucy.. Can we talk?

Lucy: Sure..where?

Gray: At the backyard…

Lucy: Ok….let's go..

They went to the backyard without knowing that someone is watching and spying them.

~at the guild's backyard~

Lucy: So Gray..what we will talk about!?

Gray: I love you Lucy…. *hugged her*

Lucy: *shocked* W-what!?

Gray: I said I love you.!

Lucy: Sorry..but you have Juvia so I will-

Lucy was stopped by Gray by kissing her on the lips

Lucy: *put her hands to Gray's chest and try to shove him off her and try to stop her tears by closing her eyes tightly*

And that time someone is watching them silently..and also that time..Rouge arrived at the guild and looking for Lucy.

Rouge: Luce…I'm back and Minerva gave you something- *drop the gifts and got shocked to see Gray kissing Lucy * Luce!?

Lucy turn around to see Rouge,standing looking at them shocked..

Lucy: Rouge…It's not what you think..I was-

Rouge: Forget it…*walks away from the guild *

* * *

**_YO! THIS STORY IS WRITTEN BY: TAKESHI AND KEICEE~! ^_^ _**


	3. Chapter 3

Lucy: Rogue wait!  
Aidou: Mommy...*hiding*  
Lucy: *hugs aidou and stare at gray* this is your fault gray! aidou let's go *grabs aidou's hand and leaved*  
Gray: I'm sorry...lucy..

~At the mansion~  
Lucy: aidou, go to your room .. me and your daddy will talk okay?  
Aidou: umm...okay mom *go to his room*  
Lucy: honey please let's talk *holds rouge's hand*  
Rouge: *face lucy with his angry face*  
Lucy: Rouge, it's not what you think! Your the one I love!  
Rouge: Don't talk to me now...I'm not in the mood *leaved*  
Lucy: rogue...*cries and go to their room*

~At the sabertooth guild~  
Sting: Rogue are you sure about this?  
Frosch: rogue-kun what about lucy?  
Rouge: frosch, take care of her and make sure she doesn't know about this. Sting I know what I'm doing.  
Frosch: but-  
Rouge: I trust you frosch *smile* sting, lector let's go *leaves*  
~at the mansion~  
Lucy: Rogue! Where r u?  
*frosch entered the mansion*  
Lucy:Frosch, do u know where rouge is?  
Frosch: umm... n-no lucy-san...  
Lucy: oh... okay...*sad tone*  
Frosch: Lucy-san, are u okay..  
Lucy: I'm fine, I'm just going to change and we're going to find rouge.

~at aidou's room~  
Aidou is reading a book  
*Lucy knocked at the door and working opened it*  
Aidou: mom...  
Lucy: working get ready we're going to find your dad.  
Aidou: okay mom* in aidou's mind* dad where r u...


	4. Chapter 4

Takeshi: I sucked up the chapter 4! TT^TT

* * *

Lucy: Come on Aidou..let's not waste time….We're gonna find ur father!

Aidou: Okay…I'm coming…*get his bag *

Lucy: We're gonna ride the train .

Aidou: Train? *face turn green* No…mom….anything but not train! Can we just walk? So that we will have an exercise? *smiles*

Lucy: No… *serious mode*

Aidou: No! I don't want train! *crying * I don't want to ride train…..TT^TT

Lucy: *sigh* Aidou..do u want to find ur father or not?

Aidou: I want to..but….I hate TRAIN! *stomp his foot*

Lucy: You have no choice but to ride it! *dragged Aidou toward the train station*

Aidou: No! HELP ME! *being dragged*

~ At the train ~

Aidou: ugh…*soul came out of his body*

Lucy: *sigh* ur just like ur father….afraid of transportation….

Aidou: ughh….

Lucy: I wish I bring Wendy here….*sigh and look at Aidou*

Aidou: I can't…

Lucy: *smiles* Hope u survive the hell ride…Aidou..*sleeps*

* * *

Takeshi:

Damn! My mind is mixed up! I cannot think straight and I became more busy this days…Gomene minna! *bows*


	5. Chapter sad

_**YO!**_

**Ummm... WE ARE NOT DELETING/STOPPING/REWRITING THE STORY...But, sadly our brother died a few days ago... :( and the co-authors are busy... So, we will update lesser... Takeshi-nii-san died... :(**


	6. Chapter 5

**_Keicee: HERE IT IS, SORRY IF IT'S NOT GOOD. ENJOY! ^w^_**

* * *

~At the fairy tail guild~  
*erza is sitting beside gray*  
Erza: Gray, you become quiet and gloomy aftert lucy and rouge visited us here...is there something wrong?  
Gray: ... *pale eyes*  
Erza: Oi gray *touch his shoulder*  
Gray: I...I confessed to lucy...a-and then...  
Erza: and then what?  
Gray: I kissed her...and...rouge saw us...  
Erza: What?!  
Gray: I just can't stop myself...I still love her...but rouge saw us...and then rouge get mad..I want to apologize...  
Erza: Hmm...how about visit their mansion? I know where it is...  
Gray: Good idea...

~At the mansion~  
*Gray knocked in the door but no one answered so he opened the door and entered the mansion*  
Gray: umm...excuse me, anyone here?! *smells blood* why do I smell blood?  
Frosch: Hi gray-san  
Gray: *shocked* f-frosch?! ughhh..anyway do u know where lucy and rogue is?  
Frosch: *looks down* umm...  
Gray: please tell me  
Frosch: Lucy-chan and Aidou-san went to clover town city to find rogue-kun...  
Gray: This is all my fault...I have to fix this, lets follow lucy  
Frosch: okay  
Gray: anyway why do I smell blood here?  
Frosch: Umm...uhh...Because...uhh..we use blood air freshener here! hehehe..  
Gray: weird...anyway let's go

*gray and frosch followed lucy*

~At the train~  
Aidou: ugghh...mom- *pukes* hwaa!  
Lucy: *sleeping*

*the train stopped and they reached their destination*  
Lucy: *wakes up* Aidou, we're here wake up.  
Aidou: *dizzy* ugghh...  
Lucy: *sigh* Ohh aidou *helps aidou to walk*  
Aidou: Thanks mom  
Lucy: hai hai *noticed someone following them* whose there?! *Gets here whip*  
Frosch: G-gomen lucy-chan T~T  
Gray: Lucy..umm...  
Lucy: What do u want?!  
Gray: I want to apologize! *kneels* I'm so sorry ...I'm so sorry lucy! Because of me you and rogue fight! I hope you forgive me  
Lucy: *Looks away*  
Aidou: mom...*hiding behind lucy*  
Lucy: okay...okay...fine!  
Gray: *stands up* thank you lucy *tries to touch her but lucy stopped him*  
Lucy: Don't touch me Gray Fullbuster  
Gray: *sigh* okay...anyways I want to help you to find rogue  
Lucy: Okay thanks...first let's find a place to stay here it's getting dark  
Gray: Okay

* * *

_**WE'LL CONTINUE THIS FOR TAKESHI-NII**_


End file.
